Destructive Love
by ladykirkland66
Summary: "Why were they like this? Why couldn't they just leave? England wanted to leave, Scotland wanted him gone but they couldn't it was as if the gods bound them together, fated to destroy each others lives with the destructive love. They two males hugged each other closely whispering the lies that they would never fight again." ScotxEng


**Destructive Love.**

_[(( Based of the song Love the way you Lie part 2 by Rihanna and Eminem, Britaincest/ Scotland x England. Listen to the song then read or the other way around or just read, do what you like as long as you read and hopefully enjoy ~Lady K.))]_

_The 13 year old boy looked at the younger boy, he seemed so powerless and scared. The red-orange haired boy kneeled down to meet the younger males eyes. Green eyes collided unknown to both that this would cause their lives to change for the worst and for the best._

_"what's a little wean doing out here in these woods?" The elder boy asked in a Scottish accent_

_"The fairies told me that someone would meet me here…" He mumbled_

_"Really? Yer see fairies huh?" The male asked, surprised that he could see them as well._

_"I'm not bloody lying!" The boy yelled, his British accent now more pronounced then ever_

_"Fine…Well what's yer name?" The boy asked, now skeptical if the boy was human, or one of the others_

_"England." The boy stated proudly_

_"That's an odd name yer got there." The boy smirked evilly_

_"It's perfectly normal! I am going to be an empire after all." The boy, England stated_

_"An empire ay? Well I think you'll have to beat me first" The boy's smile now full of contempt_

_"I can bloody take you, Tosser!" England stated, standing up and preparing to fight_

_The boy opened his eyes and looked around, he was no longer in the woods but in what seemed to be a log cabin._

_"W-Where am I?" The boy asked, a new headache emerging_

_"You wee bugger yer lied to me."_

_"I don't lie!" England yelled_

_"Yer said that you could fight me, and you passed out at the first hit. Your just a wee baby." The boy laughed_

_"I am not…" England growled_  
_"I dun know if I'll regret this but, for now since I cant let a baby outside alone, me and Wales will take care of ye."_

_"I don't need your help"_

_"It's not ye choice lad." The boy chucked_

_"I don't even know your bloody name."_

_"Its Scotland, and as long as ye don't get on my nerves, you'll survive_

England woke up, breathing heavily, that was when he had first met Scotland. He smiled but it quickly was replaced with a grimace. Everything was perfect and innocent in the beginnings but it soon turned into fights everyday and the bullying of the younger him. It began once he became the United Kingdom of Britain, as soon as he did that it seemed that his "brothers" all loathed him. He didn't care at first, and he didn't care at all when he found America and Canada but they soon left him as well. He couldn't take it so he somehow ended up moving back in with the one who found him in the first place. Did he regret it, yes. Would he ever change his decision, hell no. He stood up and found himself naked and once again covered in bruises from the night before. He slowly put his clothes on, pain searing through him. He walked into the kitchen and made himself tea, avoiding the broken glass on the floor. Him and Scotland had fought last night, it wasn't as bad as it could've been, they ended up making love in the end anyways. He always lied to Scotland, telling him fables and Scotland had gotten fed up, threatening the British man, England shook his head and felt disgusted, he loved Scotland, but he loved the fighting even more. 'Am I a filthy masochist?' he thought, before snapping out of it when feeling the Scottish mans warm hands around him.  
"Ay, I love you." Scotland mumbled

"I love you too.." England replied quietly, in a timid voice

"I'm so fucking sorry.." The Scottish voice stated

"It's alright."

The room was full of shouts and crashing noises, The males fought throwing punches and cursing saying things that they both knew would hurt and never be forgiven; but they didn't care. Scotland roughly pushed England unto the coffee table, breaking it in the process. England stood up, limping; Scotland quickly rushed to his aid but was told to fuck off, irritated he left eh room, the English man following closely behind. England was full of hate, anger, love, and dread; he was lost. He wanted to be held, even if he knew later on he'd be shoved away and called worthless. He loved Scotland and he knew that no matter how much they fought, and how much they said words that could never be returned, they loved each other and would always be there. England stormed out of the house, stating that he would return back to his home and never return. He knew he wouldn't be able to but he wanted to run, no matter how much it hurt. As soon as he entered the forest, he smelled smoke in the air, he quickly ran back only to see Scotland smoking and staring at the burning cabin. They both knew that they couldn't live without each other, they were two psychopaths in love. England burned the image into his head and walked behind Scotland, wrapping his arms around him. Why were they like this? Why couldn't they just leave? England wanted to leave, Scotland wanted him gone but they couldn't it was as if the gods bound them together, fated to destroy each others lives with the destructive love. They two males hugged each other closely whispering the lies that they would never fight again.

_England's eyes watched his Scottish lover glow in the light of the burning cabin. His body turning back into what seemed to be the child that had found him before quickly turning back into the man who forces him to the very edge before holding him back. England knew then that he would always love him, he would always be his own hero, even if he had lost his mind…._


End file.
